Hey, what are you doing with my cat?
by IceBlueAya
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Karupin. A series written by me and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu.
1. Nya Times Two

Title: Nya Times Two  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Kikumaru, Karupin  
Summary: "Kikumaru-sempai, what are you doing with my cat?"

Disclaimer: We don't own _Prince of Tennis_, not even Karupin, sadly.

---

Kikumaru walked down the streets happily on one Saturday afternoon. He was going to Oishi's house to play. Going to Oishi's house is always fun.

When he turned around a corner of the block, he saw Ryoma walking his way.

"Hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru waved his arms high up in the air.

"Cheers," answered Ryoma.

"Eh? Ochibi, why is Karupin with you?"

"I saw him walking in the street courts while playing with Momo-sempai. He must have followed me somehow. I need to take him home because no one is going to watch him."

"I see."

"Damn, I forgot to bring my keys. Here, please watch him for me." Ryoma handed Karupin to Kikumaru and ran back to the courts where he left his bag with Momoshiro.

Kikumaru, with Karupin in his arms, watched Ryoma running until he can't see him anymore. He looked at Karupin. Then, he put him down on the ground. He took out a cat toy. "Hora." He waves it a little to try to capture Karupin's attention. "Hora, hora." Karupin came to Kikumaru and started to play with the cat toy.

"Mroaw"

"Hora, hora, hora."

"Mroaaw."

Kikumaru enjoyed playing with Karupin. "Here's some milk." He took out a bottle of milk and poured it into a dish bowl. Karupin took a couple of sips." Kikumaru watched him cheerfully. Then, he decided to play more with him. He waved the cat toy in front of Karupin's face.

"Hora, hora. Nya"

"Mroaw."

"I like your voice! I know! Let's sing together! I'll be the director! Hora, hora Nya" He waved the cat toy some more.

"Mroow."

"Nya, nya Nya." Kikumaru waved the cat toy as best as he can so that he can make Karupin speak.

"Mroaw. Mrow"

"Nya. Nya Nya, nya"

"Mroaaaw Mroaw, mroaaw."

"Nyaa Nya"

"Mrow. Mroaaw"

Kikumaru said, "You're not energetic enough. Be more energetic. Or else, I'll take the milk away." He moved the dish bowl a little bit away from Karupin.

"Mroaaw! Mrow! Mroaw!"

"That's better." He continued to wave the cat toy. He waved it more wildly this time.

"Mroaw! Mroaaw!"

"Nya Nya!"

"Mroaaaw! Mroaw!"

"You're getting good nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed, "Hey, why don't you join Kyappu to Bin!"

"Mrow! Mroaaaw!"

"Nya! Nya! Nya!"

"Mroaaw! Mrow!

"Nya Nya!"

"Mroaw!"

"Nya!"

"Mrow!"

"NYA!"

"MROAW!"

"KIKUMARU-SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAT!"

---

End Note: Our discussion was "Karupin should get an album so he can have a duet with Kikumaru!" How Kikumaru has these items, pretend that it's like Ryuichi in _Gravitation_ where he takes out a bird's nest and a bottle of vinegar from his jacket pockets.


	2. Many Uses of Tezuka Zone

Title: Many Uses of Tezuka Zone  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Tezuka, Karupin  
Summary: "Buchou, what are you doing with my cat?"

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.

---

Tezuka was walking home from school. He was stressed and tired from practice because Inui killed everyone with his drinks again. The practice was shortened by about half an hour due to missing players.

While walking along the road, he noticed a Himalayan sitting beside a wall. The Himalayan looked around its environment. Tezuka bent one knee down on the ground and tried to call it. "Come here." The cat stared at him for a few seconds. Then it looked away. Tezuka tried to call it again, but still to no avail.

"This should work," Tezuka thought. He took out a cat toy. He swung his arm back like in tennis. Then, he came forward with the cat toy in it. "Tezuka Zone!"

The Himalayan started to walk toward the person holding a cat toy. "Mrow?" The legs seemed to move on its own! "Mroaw!" The cat didn't know how he was able to walk without thinking. When it came next to the person, it felt a hand petting him. "Mroaw." It enjoyed being pet by this person. "He isn't a scary person after all," the Himalayan thought.

"Karupin, where are you!" Ryoma was frustrated. He had just recovered from drinking Inui Juice. But then, he found out that his idiot father fought a fierce battle with Karupin and Karupin ran away from home. Ryoma had to find him.

Tezuka found himself very relaxed playing with the cat. He raised the cat toy higher.

"Mroaw" Karupin tried to grab the cat toy Tezuka was holding.

"Mrow!"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Mroaaw!" Karupin leapt as high as he could and finally touched the cat toy.

Tezuka thought it looked very strong. "Neko-chan," he said to the cat, "become the pillar of cats." He raised the cat toy higher than the previous time.

"Mroaw!"

"Mrow!"

"Come on, I know you can do it," Tezuka kept thinking.

"Mrow"

"Almost there," he thought.

"Mroaaw!"

"Mroaw!"

"MROAAW!"

"BUCHOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAT!"

---

End note: We have no idea why Tezuka carries a cat toy around with him.


	3. Karupin's Delicious Adventure, Sort Of

Title: Karupin's Delicious Adventure, Sort Of  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Kawamura, Karupin  
Summary: "Why are you chasing my cat, Kawamura-sempai? Karupin, run!"  
Note: It's kinda hard to come up with ideas for Kawamura...

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.

---

Kawamura woke up earlier than usual today. He was going to do an errand for his father. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He grabbed some food from the fridge to eat. He started to head outside. Once he opened the door, he saw a Himalayan stopped in its tracks and looked up. Kawamura thought that the cat was cute. He bent down and petted him. "Mrow."

Kawamura took out a fish from his jacket pocket.

"Here's a tuna fish," he said cheerfully.

The cat took a few bites slowly. Then, it started to eat faster. After it finished eating the fish, Kawamura took out another one. "This is a mackerel. Most of our customers like this kind of fish, so we bought a lot." The cat ate it faster than before.

"It tastes really good, huh." Kawamura pulled out another fish. "Here's a codfish." He gave it to the Himalayan. It took a bite, but refused to eat the rest.

"It doesn't taste good? Here, try this garfish. We just added this to our menu. Not a lot of people are ordering it though." He gave the garfish to the cat. He cheerfully watched it eat.

Then, Kawamura noticed a tennis racket behind the cat. He walked up to the racket. "I wonder who dropped this. I'll take it to the police." He picked up the racket.

"GREAT-O! KITTY CAT! YOU DIDN'T TRY THIS FISH YET! NYA!"

"MROAAW!"

Kawamura chased the Himalayan while swinging the racket wildly.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING MY CAT, KAWAMURA-SEMPAI? KARUPIN, RUN!"

---

End note: We still wondered why Kawamura carries fish in episode 27.


	4. Kaidoh and the Laboratory of Secrets

Title: Kaidoh Kaoru and the Laboratory of Secrets  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Inui, Kaidoh, Karupin  
Summary: "Kaidoh-sempai, what are you... Are you playing with my cat? And why is Inui chasing after you?" Inspired by a particular scene in Kyou Kara Maoh.

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.

---

He needed one more ingredient. Inui Sadaharu frowned at his bait. It was a concoction made out of fish, mice, and catnip, everything a cat could ever hope for. So why weren't they approaching his trap? Maybe he should put in some Eukaneba…

Inui spotted a familiar figure jogging down the block. "Kaidoh." Kaidoh Kaoru turned his head in Inui's direction; what he saw (and smelled) horrified him: his sempai standing there with a wide smile and a huge pitcher of a grey-brown liquid (?) in his hand, lumps of what might or might not be fur swirling within.

Kaidoh considered a 360 degree turn and then bolting right back where he had come from, but he didn't want to be completely rude to his upperclassman. Perhaps he could make up an excuse. Too late; Inui already had a hand on his shoulder and was steering him towards the house.

"Kaidoh, you're just in time." Kaidoh's head swam. Just in time for what? He didn't want to know. "I was attempting to catch a feline or two."

Kaidoh's head cleared. "F-felines?" Inui nodded, but did not elaborate.

"I-Inui-sempai! I think I can help." Kaidoh looked around, his creature senses on full alert. He sensed it almost immediately: a Himalayan cat scratching at a nearby tree. Carefully, he approached the animal, Inui following close behind, recording every detail in his notebook.

Kaidoh had reached his target; he and the Himalayan stared eye to eye for a few seconds. Then, quick as lightning, Kaidoh whipped out a cat teaser from his pocket. It wasn't any ordinary cat teaser; this one was huge, as long as one's arm, and with colorful streamers that caught the sun just so and dazed the cat with its beauty. The Himalayan thought it could hear the singing of the Great Cat while drowning in the glory of that light.

Inui took advantage of the cat's awe and scooped it up in his arms.

Inui opened the door to his house. He let Kaidoh in. Kaidoh was holding the Himalayan. He insisted on holding it when he agreed to go to Inui's house, which made Inui wonder about his behavior.

"So what do you need me for?" Kaidoh asked. "You promised to tell me when I come here."

"I'm doing something new today. I became interested in fortune-telling. I'm thinking to have your fortune told," answered Inui. He led Kaidoh down a flight of stairs to the basement.

Kaidoh thought, "This isn't so bad," so he followed, but he was wrong. Kaidoh walked into what appeared to be a laboratory right out of an old horror movie, including a giant cauldron in the middle of the room.

"What's that doing here?" asked Kaidoh, pointing at the cauldron.

"It's for fortune-telling." Inui picked up a book and flipped through it. "I've got all the ingredients. Now, I need to mix them." He turned on the stove and put the black pot on it.

Kaidoh was left alone while Inui was busy mixing the indregients. He almost forgot about the Himalayan that he was holding. He looked at it. He thought to himself, "I've seem this cat before..."

Kaidoh decided to play with the cat. He took out the cat teaser he used before. He waved it around the cat. It tried its best to catch the teaser. When it finally caught the toy, it took a while to let it go. Kaidoh was happy that the cat liked this toy. After all, he spent 2320 yen on it. He used up all his allowance just to buy it. He even gave up on buying a trash can, which he needed for his room.

Kaidoh was having fun playing with the cat. He swung the cat teaser to the right. The cat looked to the right and reached for the toy. Kaidoh swung it to the left. The cat turned to the left and tried to reach the toy. Kaidoh waved it a bit higher than before. The cat stretched higher. The colorful streamers shone so brightly from the sunrays through the window that it created a sparkly atmosphere.

"Ah, I almost forgot one last ingredient," said Inui. Kaidoh came back to reality when Inui picked up the Himalayan. He held it over the giant pot.

"W-wait, Inui-sempai! I'm taking the cat!" Kaidoh grabbed the cat from Inui and ran outside to the streets. "Kaidoh!" Inui chased after him. He wondered why Kaidoh ran away with the cat. He just wanted to add his last ingredient, a few strands of cat's fur.

Kaidoh ran as far as he could while carrying the Himalayan. He stopped to look back at the path where he came from. There was no sign of Inui.

"We're safe." He looked at the cat. "Mrow." He wanted to play with it some more. He put it down and took out his cat teaser again.

"Hora, hora."

"Mroaw."

"Hora, hora."

"Mroaaw.."

Kaidoh laughed softly.

"Mrow."

"Kaidoh-sempai, what are you... Are you playing with my cat...?"

"Get back here, Kaidoh!"

"And why is Inui-sempai chasing after you?"

---

End Note: 2320 yen is approximately US$20. In one of the CD Daisakusen in the radio show, Kaidoh said that he wanted to buy a trash can .


	5. Of Cats and Eggs

Title: Of Cats and Eggs  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Oishi, Karupin  
Summary: "Oishi-sempai, what are you doing with my cat?"

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.

---

Oishi was walking to the park. He was going to meet Kikumaru there.

Rong, rong.

Oishi looked down on the ground. "Oops, I dropped something." He started to reach the fallen object, but stopped midway. A Himalayan walked toward the object. "Mrow." Oishi picked the object up. The cat looked at him. He bent down. He tossed the object lightly to the cat. The object produced ringing sounds. The cat played with it.

"You like this too, huh. It's for a friend of mine. Today is Cat Day. We are sort of celebrating it. He acts like a cat sometimes."

"Mroaw." The Himalayan was still concentrating at the lattice ball with bells.

Oishi petted the cat. Then, he took two bunches of fur from the two sides above his eyes. He straightened and curled them out to look like the forelocks of his own hair. The cat got bored, so he decided to leave.

"Eh? Leaving already? Where's your owner?" He gasped. "Are you lost? Poor cat!"

"I just got outside for ten minutes," the cat thought. It ignored Oishi and continued to walk. It got a little tickle on its nose and sneezed.

"Are you allergic to something, kitty?"

"Yeah, you!" The cat quickened its pace. "Leave me alone!"

"Wait, don't leave!" Oishi started to chase the cat. "We have to find your owner! I know, I'll put up posters! And print them in newspapers!" He picked up the cat. "I can have your ancestry traced so I can find your family!"

The cat thought, "What! Is he crazy? My owner is right there!"

Oishi was still in panic. He turned around and walked quickly. He shouted, "I'll get your paw print and bring it to the police!"

"OISHI-SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAT?"

—

End note: Cat Day is in February 22nd because of the 2's. Two is "ni" in Japanese, almost like the sound of a cat (nya).


	6. Karupin Gets A Makeover

Title: Karupin Gets A Makeover  
Authors: IceBlueAya and Fuzzy Wuzzy Karu  
Characters: Ryoma, Momoshiro, Karupin (and Momoshiro's siblings)  
Summary: "Momo-sempai, what happened to my cat? And why is there a ribbon glued to him?"

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.

---

"So you want me to take care of your cat for the weekend?" Momoshiro asked on the phone.

"Sorry that it's so sudden. My family decided to change plans at the last minute. I'm going to Nagasaki with them tomorrow."

"Sure, I don't mind taking care of him."

"Sankyuu."

Momoshiro and Ryoma talked for a few more minutes before they hung up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoma came to drop Karupin off at Momoshiro's house. After Ryoma left, Momoshiro held the cat up to his eye level. "Hello! It's Momo-chan! Do you remember me?"

"Mroaw," Karupin responded. The boy played with Karupin for a while. His little brother and sister joined in.

Momoshiro's cell phone suddenly rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hoi, hoi! It's Eiji! I'm bored today. Want to hang out?"

"Sure!" Momoshiro answered cheerfully. He changed his clothes and told his mother that he's going out.

His sister asked, "What about the kitty?"

"You can watch him while I'm gone," Momoshiro said. He left to meet up with Kikumaru.

His sister took Karupin to her room. She took out her tea set and laid them out on the floor. The younger brother came into her room.

"Let's play war!" he said.

"No, I'm having a tea party with Josephine!"

"That's not the cat's name."

"What's your point?"

"Come on, let's play a little," the brother urged on.

"Okay, but Josephine going to be the defender of love and justice, like Sailor Moon!"

"No, not that kind of fighting. He's going to be a swordsman like Kenshin!"

"But that's an army's jacket you're giving him."

"And what's your point?"

Momoshiro returned home late and all tired out. While he and Kikumaru walked to the park, they bumped into Mamushi. The two rivals argued over unimportant topics. Kikumaru tried his hardest to settle them down. After they all calmed down, they saw two highschoolers bullying a kid. Momoshiro and Kaidoh rushed in to help. They chose to settle it with a tennis match with Kikumaru as the referee. The match exhausted them, but they won at last. On the way home, Momoshiro saw Kawamura in burning mode. Inui was trying to take the racket out of his hand. Momoshiro had to help them. Kawamura accidently grasped Inui's racket sometime during his practice.

Momoshiro ignored all the noises that his siblings made. It seemed as if they were arguing over something. Since that was an everyday occurrence, he ignored it. He fell asleep quickly, without realizing that there was a cat screeching.

While Momoshiro was doing his homework the next day, he randomly thought, "Ryoma is coming back later today." His eyes widened. "Oh, no. Where's Karupin?" He ran out of his bedroom. He shouted, "Has anyone seen Karupin?"

His sister held up the cat to him. "Here he is."

Momoshiro's eyes twitched once he looked at Karupin. Karupin was wearing a skirt and an army's jacket. Momoshiro spent the next few hours trying to undress him. "What kind of fabric is this...?" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Echizen is going to kill me..."

Momoshiro returned Karupin to Ryoma. He apologized, "Sorry, Echizen."

"...Momo-sempai, what happened to my cat? And why is there a ribbon glued to him?"


End file.
